


Tuxedos and Stuffy Board Members

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A lot of this was self-indulgent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Morgan Stark Is a Precious Angel, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fuck the russos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “I’m just nervous,”“I can tell; you fidget when you’re nervous.”“I do not!” Ned gave him a look and Peter sighed. He had been invited to the annual Stark Industries Gala. He had researched past events after the invitation had been given to him and Peter was stressed out. From what he had seen, this was an extremely fancy event. Peter was worried he was going to be out of place.But Mister Stark had insisted he go, so he had no choice but to agree.----Iron Dad Bingo #17- Trope: Gala/Press Event





	Tuxedos and Stuffy Board Members

**Author's Note:**

> My seventeenth Iron Dad Bingo prompt! Enjoy!

Peter fidgeted with his suit as he stood in front of the mirror in his room. The suit felt too tight, like he didn’t belong in it. The tie felt off-kilter and he moved it around. 

“Dude, you look fine.” He turned around to face Ned. Ned was also wearing a suit. Peter blew out a breath and let his arms drop at his side.  

“I’m just nervous,” Peter said.

“I can tell; you fidget when you’re nervous.”  

“I do not!” Ned gave him a look and Peter sighed. He had been invited to the annual Stark Industries Gala. He had researched past events after the invitation had been given to him and Peter was stressed out. From what he had seen, this was an extremely fancy event. Peter was worried he was going to be out of place.  

But Mister Stark had insisted he go, so he had no choice but to agree. 

“Boys,” May knocked on the door before entering. “Well don’t we look dashing!” Ned smiled broadly and Peter just shrugged. “The girls are ready and they want to take pictures.” She stepped out of the way and the two followed her out of the apartment. 

Betty and MJ were standing near the couch. Betty was wearing a forest green dress that went all way down to her ankles. There was a v-cut from her shoulders down the middle that had Ned literally gaping at her, which made her blush. MJ stood next to her, looking unimpressed as always. Peter smiled, a little goofily, when he saw her long red dress. She noticed his face and a small smile crossed her face. 

“Sup losers,” She said, nodding to them. She and Ned switched places. She adjusted Peter’s tie. “Nice suit.”

“You look,” He started, but couldn’t find the right words. “Wow.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Alright kids,” May said getting her attention. She was wearing an elegant blue dress. Peter knew she, MJ, and Betty had gone shopping with Pepper for the event. A small bead of guilt bubbled up wondering if Pepper bought the dresses for them. But he pushed it down. “Happy’s here, so I have to get going. 

“Wait who’s driving us?” Peter asked, a look of bewilderment on his face. May just smiled at him. 

“See you four later.” And then she left the apartment. Peter watched her go, confusion still prominent on his face. Everything about this gala was confusing him. Tony and Pepper had insisted that Ned he invited and that they each got a plus one. May was invited too, but he assumed it was more to do with her dating Happy than anything else. Everything about this gala was confusing him.

Then his phone started ringing.

“Hello?” He asked answering it. He didn’t recognize the number.  

“Hey Peter.” His eyebrows raised, recognizing Colonel Rhodes’ voice. “Tony asked me to let you know that your ride is outside and waiting. You’ll know which one it is.” Then the call ended.

“Colonel Rhodes said our ride is outside.” Peter said looking at his friends. Ned gasped 

“War Machine has your phone number!”

“Ned you’ve met him.”

“So?” Peter shook his head before offering his hand to MJ. They headed out of the apartment, followed by Ned and Betty. When they got downstairs, they saw a stretch limousine waiting outside.

“Oh wow,” Betty said and Ned nodded. “This is nicer than prom!” The driver, who was waiting outside of the limo glanced at them.  

“Parker, party of four?” They all nodded and he opened the door for them. Ned and Betty excitedly got into the limo but Peter just stared at it.

“What’s wrong?” MJ asked, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“This feels like too much,” Peter said with a frown. “A limo, your dresses, a new suit for me?”

“Stark is literally a billionaire.” 

“Doesn’t mean I want him spending it on me,” Peter said. He didn’t feel it was right for Tony to spend this kind of money on him. Especially now that he had Morgan. He didn’t feel like it was right for him to benefit in this way. 

“You can’t decide how people want to use their money,” MJ pointed out. “But if it bothers you, then talk to him about it.”

“I can’t do that!” Peter said, a horrified look on his face. “That would be rude.”

“Then hush and get in the limo, loser.” She kissed his cheek and then got into the limo. Peter sighed before following her. 

“Dude there’s sparkling cider in here!” Ned said excitedly as Peter got in the car. “We should cheers with it!” He sighed but nodded. He felt MJ reach over and squeeze his hand. He smiled at her, but it didn’t stop the uneasy and uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. 

* * *

The ride to Stark Tower was too short for Peter’s liking. The driver opened the door the group of seventeen-year-olds got out of the limo. Peter took a breath and took MJ’s hand. They walked in and went right to the elevator. 

“Hey Peter!” As they reached the elevator, they were greeted by Clint and his family. 

“Oh hi Mr. Barton,” Peter said as Ned’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t know you were coming.” They all piled into the elevator, Peter hearing Ned whispering to Betty about how they were riding the elevator with ‘freaking Hawkeye’. Clint must’ve heard him but just smirked. 

“Yeah the whole team is coming,” Clint said. “Well except Thor and the Guardians. They’re still in space.”

“Totally normal conversation,” Laura said, earning a giggle from the three Barton kids. Clint chuckled and shrugged before exiting the elevator with his family. Peter sighed as he stepped out. Now the whole team was going to be there? Peter was feeling less and less sure by the minute. They entered the room. Peter felt people watching him. There room was full of board members and their significant others, all wearing clothes more expensive than May’s apartment. He felt uncomfortable. He felt wrong just being there.

“маленький паук.

“Holy crap it’s Black Widow!” MJ gripped Peter’s arm tightly as Natasha and Wanda approached them. From the look on her face, Ned wasn’t the only one in awe of her presence.

“Hi Nat,” Peter said, knowing she’d scold him if he called her anything else. “Hi Wanda.” The younger woman smiled at him.

“Nice suit,” Wanda said. 

“Uh thanks,” Peter said trying to smile. But he couldn’t get past that they were all there. At this gala. Everything was so weird. But then again, nothing felt normal after all the snaps. The two female Avengers must’ve picked up on his discomfort because they simply offered him smiles and then walked away. 

“Are you okay?” Ned asked, seeing the look on Peter’s face. Peter just shook his head. He still felt like people were watching him and judging him. And he didn’t like it one bit.

“I just,” He said, tugging a little at the collar of his shirt. “I just need a minute.” He then quickly walked away. He knew the building pretty well. He was easily able to meander out of the ballroom and into a quiet hallway. He leaned against a wall and allowed his body to sink to the ground. He took a few breaths, feeling his hands shaking. He didn’t like any of this. 

“Kid.” He looked up to see Sam, Steve, and Bucky. He went to say something but realized he wasn’t breathing properly. Sam crouched down in front of him. “Deep breaths kid, in and out.” Sam modeled his breathing and Peter tried to follow, his eyes a little wide. When he finally calmed down, Sam stood up. “I’m gonna get you some water.” Peter nodded and he quickly left. 

“You alright?” It was Bucky who sat down next to him. Steve stood nearby, his hands in his pockets. Peter shrugged. “I don’t really like big events like this. People tend to stare and I’ve never really liked being the center of attention, you know?” Peter nodded. “Now, Stevie over here loves that shit. Lives for it honestly.”

“Yeah I’ve seen his PSAs,” Peter said and Bucky chuckled.

“I wouldn’t hate it if you got me a copy of those PSAs,” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Buck,” Steve warned, but there was a smirk on his face. Bucky chuckled and patted Peter on the shoulder. He then offered him a hand, not the metal one Peter noticed, and helped him up.

“Why’d you do those anyways?” Peter asked, feeling calmer. 

“Your principal is the grandson of an old war buddy,” Steve said with a shrug. “Felt only right to do it.”  

“And the attention,” Bucky said and Steve nudged him with his shoulder. Sam came back and gave him a glass of whatever. 

“Thank you.” Sam nodded and retreated back to the ballroom. Bucky gave him a small smile before following Sam. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay Queens,” Steve said, patting his shoulder. Then he left Peter alone in the hallway. He didn’t know why he was feeling so anxious. Maybe because there was such a cloud of mystery and formality around the night. Peter sighed and finished the water before putting the glass on the ground. He needed to get back into the ballroom.

“Petey!” Morgan came running out of the ballroom. She was wearing a red and gold dress and had a big smile on her face. Just seeing her made Peter smile. He scooped her up and she threw her arms around his neck. 

“Hey Morgan,” He said smiling at her. “What are you doing out here?”

“I saw your girlfriend,” Morgan said. “And she said you weren’t feeling well so I came to check on you.” He smiled a little, but the sick feeling of why he left the ballroom was bubbling back up. “Do you know what daddy does when I don’t feel well?” She squished her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead. Peter chuckled. 

“I feel much better already.” Morgan smiled. 

“Morgan H Stark.” They both turned to see Pepper and Tony walking over to them. Pepper had an exasperated look on her face. “We had one rule for this gala little miss.” 

“But Petey didn’t feel well,” Morgan said. “And I had to check on my big brother.” Pepper’s look softened. Tony glanced at Peter. A few people had mentioned that the kid was acting off. But he could definitely see that something was wrong. 

“Honey, why don’t you take Morgan back inside?” Pepper nodded and took Morgan from Peter’s arms. Then they headed back into the ballroom. “All good kiddo?” 

“Just a little overwhelmed,” Peter said, looking down at his shoes. He didn’t know how to say that he felt like he didn’t belong. Like everything in that ballroom was too nice and fancy for him. Tony walked over to him and wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder. Peter leaned into the touch and sighed. 

“You have nothing to worry about,” Tony said. “Galas might seem like tuxedos and stuffy board members, but it’s just an excuse for people to schmooze. I mean, we brought Morgan.” Peter nodded. “I just wanted you to have a good time kiddo.” 

“Sorry,” Peter said. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Tony said. “Everyone has different triggers. Just try to enjoy yourself, okay? And if it gets too overwhelming, just come find me and we’ll go for a walk.” Peter nodded. “Good, now come on kiddo, I think your friend might burst if he meets one more Avenger.” Peter laughed and Tony smiled, glad Peter was feeling better. They walked back into the ballroom and Tony squeezed Peter’s shoulder. Peter smiled before walking back over to his friends.

“If it isn’t my favorite white boy!” Peter laughed when he realized Shuri, in her traditional Royal Wakanda robes, was standing with his friends.

“You didn’t tell me you knew the Princess of Wakanda,” MJ said. “Or that she was so cool.” Shuri smirked. 

“Sorry,” Peter said with a shrug. “And Shuri, what will Bucky say if he heard you say that?”

“He will live,” Shuri said. “And only you can keep up with my intellect and my references.” Peter smirked. “I should go find my brother, but we should meet to discuss a new idea I have.” Peter nodded and then Shuri left.

“What even is your life?” Ned squeaked out and Betty nodded. Peter chuckled. As he looked around the room, he too couldn’t believe this was his life. But it was.

* * *

A little while later, after a few courses, Tony was talking with Bruce and Rhodey by the bar. He had tried to keep an eye one Peter, but it seemed the kid was doing better. The last tony had seen him, he was dancing with his girlfriend. He nodded to Bruce as he walked off and Rhodey tapped Tony’s shoulder.

“You’re going to want to see this.” Tony turned and a soft gasp tumbled out of his mouth. Peter was still on the dance floor, but his girlfriend was gone. Instead, Morgan was balancing on his shoes, a huge smile on her face. Peter was holding her hands, gently swaying them from side to side. 

“Those two,” Tony said smiling. He remembered, during those five years, wishing Morgan could meet Peter. Wishing that she would understand the kind heart Peter had. Wishing he could just see the two of them together. And now, he could. Sure, Peter was going off to college soon. But Massachusetts wasn’t that far away. And he had a feeling Peter visit and keep him updated on his time at MIT. 

“Aren’t they the sweetest?” Pepper asked approaching him and Tony could only nod. “I already took a bunch of photos.” Tony smiled and kissed her cheek. The song ended and Peter lifted Morgan up, spinning her around. Her laughter filled the ballroom and people glanced over at them, but Peter didn’t seem to notice, instead smiling and talking to Morgan. Peter spotted Tony and walked over, still carrying Morgan.

“Mommy, Daddy, did you see?” Morgan asked excitedly. “Petey was dancing with me, like you showed me daddy.” Peter glanced at Tony, a huge grin on his face.

“Yeah I saw sweetie,” Tony said. He couldn’t escape the warm feeling that overtook him seeing the two of them together. 

“He even let me dance with him when he was dancing with his girlfriend,” Morgan said and Peter chuckled.

“Who I should go find,” Peter said. He put her down and she took Pepper’s hand pulling her mother towards their table.

“Having fun kid?” Tony asked and Peter nodded. “Good. Thanks for humoring Morgan.”

“She’s great,” Peter said. 

“Yeah she seems to really love her big brother.” Peter just beamed when he said that. Tony clapped him on the shoulder, squeezing slightly. Then Peter headed off to find his friends and girlfriend. Tony watched him go, a smile on his face. 

“He’s the best, isn’t he?” Tony turned to see May approaching him. “You know, I didn’t like you at first. Especially not after his little secret came out. But you actually care about him. And we’re a little short on family and you brought him into all of this.” She pointed around the room and Tony nodded. “So thank you. For caring about him and looking out for him.”

“Always,” Tony said and May smiled. He loved the kid, but May knew that already. She smiled and went to where Happy was standing. Tony glanced around the room, spotting Peter. He was holding his girlfriend’s hand and laughing at something his friends were saying. Tony just smiled before going to find Pepper and Morgan.

Around midnight, when the gala seemed to finally be winding down, Tony surveyed the room. Pepper was talking to May and Happy, Happy’s arm around May’s waist.

* * *

Clint and his family had left a while ago, getting a ride from T’Challa and Shuri. Nat and Wanda had disappeared down to their rooms. Bruce and Rhodey were chatting in one corner. Bucky, Steve, and Sam were all leaving, Steve giving a slight nod to Tony as they entered the elevator. Tony nodded back before the doors closed. 

Across the room, he spotted the four teenagers. Peter’s friend Ned was sitting in a chair, his small, blond girlfriend resting her head on his lap. Peter was sitting across from them, one hand holding MJ’s hand, while MJ read a book. That same warm feeling returned when he saw that Morgan was sitting in Peter’s lap, her head against his chest. She was fast asleep. Peter’s free hand was wrapped around her, holding her close. 

“I hate to disturb them,” May said walking over with Happy and Pepper. “But they all look exhausted.”

“And it is way past Morgan’s bedtime.” Tony nodded and the four adults walked over to the group. Peter looked up when they crossed to them. Pepper just smiled and gently lifted the little girl out of Peter’s arms. She yawned before settling her head on her mother’s shoulder. 

“Alright you four,” May said. “Time to go.” Peter stood up, helping MJ up, who was shoving her book back in her purse. Ned helped Betty up, who then proceeded to on him, half-asleep. 

“Get home safe,” Happy said. Peter turned his head, crinkling his nose. He didn’t want to see Happy kiss his aunt. Then Happy patted Peter on the shoulder before leaving.

“Mind if I borrow the kid for a second?” Tony asked, glancing at May. She nodded and shuffled Ned, Betty, and MJ toward the elevator. Pepper followed, holding the sleeping five-year-old. 

“What’s up Mister Stark?” Peter asked. Tony nodded towards his table and Peter followed. 

“I was going to do this during the gala,” Tony said, as they reached the table. He pulled out a small gift bag. “Had a whole speech and everything. It was meant to be my send-off for you, since you’re graduating soon and heading off to MIT. But then I saw how anxious you were about being here so I decided to bag the speech and just give it to you.” He put the bag on the table and pushed it towards Peter. Peter stared at it before reaching into the bag. He pulled out a simple black frame with a certificate inside. It was similar to one he had in his room. But it was honoring his work in the intern program and the completion of it. 

“Oh wow,” Peter said quietly admiring.

“There’s a little note on the back,” Tony said. “But I can tell you what it says.” Peter looked up at him. “I’m so proud of you kid. Coming back, to all of this, was not easy. And you still did and worked so hard and it’s pretty incredible to watch. MIT is lucky to have you.” Peter nodded, his eyes a little watery. He gently put the framed certificate in the bag and hugged Tony. Tony held him closely, his head resting on the top of his head. He heard Peter sniffled a little. 

“Thanks Tony,” He said quietly.

“Love you kid,” Tony said.

“Tony?” Peter said, looking up at the man who was less of a mentor and more of a father figure these days. “Thanks for inviting me to this. I had fun.” Tony nodded and smiled. “And if I haven’t said it enough, I love you too.” Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair before pulling him in close for a hug.

“Good,” Tony said. “Because Morgan loves her big brother and I don’t mind having two kids around.” Peter smiled. They headed towards the elevator, Tony with his arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulder and Peter holding the bag with his certificate. When they reached the lobby, Peter could see May and his friends waiting for him. He glanced at Tony before hugging him again. Tony smiled and kissed the top of his head before stepping away.

“Now skedaddle, your aunt is waiting. Besides, I’ll see you in a few days at the lake house.” Peter nodded, stepping away from the hug. He then jogged off to where the others were waiting. As they got into the limo, Peter couldn’t help but smile. He had been so anxious at the start of the night. But he had fun. He got to dance with his girlfriend and talk to members of the Avengers. He helped Ned take a selfie with Captain America and Hawkeye. Maybe there had been stuffy board members there and maybe they had been judging him. But he didn’t care anymore.

MJ leaned her head against his shoulder. Ned and Betty were asleep on the seat across from them and May was sitting near the front. He pulled the certificate out of the bag and smiled at it. For as nervous as he had been, he’d had a good time. He smiled, putting it away. He glanced out the window and saw Tony standing outside. He smiled, glad he had someone like Tony looking out for him. He then leaned his head against MJ’s head and closed his eyes.

It had been a pretty great evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
